A Plegian's Story
by Zombiesamurai23
Summary: Based on one of my favorite files on Fire Emblem Awakening:Goliath was found no memory of his former life or who he is by Chrom,Lissa, and Frederick. They take him with them on their journey across the land to protect Ylesse from their enemies the Plegians and the supernatural forces that have appeared. Eventual AvatarxTharja and hints of other supports I had in this file.
1. Prologue:How Time as Passed

A Plegians Story

Prologue: How Time Has Passed

From the start of his journey with the sheperds, Goliath felt a sense of mystery and awe at the world around him. The first time he met Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick he was greeted with kindness by the Ylessian nobles (well except for Frederick who at first was suspicious of the man with no memory). Thankful for their sincerity, Goliath joined them in their cause against the foes of their kingdom. Chrom gladly had the tactician direct units on the battlefield after viewing his work earlier on their battles. Lissa, as cheerful as ever, always enjoyed watching him in action and grew a crush on him as they traveled many years together. While the Great Knight Frederick gradually gave approval to the mages growth as a fighter in battle.

On many occasions the team gained more followers to their cause. The first being those of the Ylessian kingdom who had knew Chrom for many years and trained and played with him in his early days as prince. Sully, Virion, Stahl, Vaike, Sumia, Miriel, and Kellam were of the first who joined the fight. All were already different classes of warriors in Ylessia at the time. But during adventures and events the team would come across other kingdom's warriors and fighters. Many like Lon'qu, Gaius, and Panne were powerful allies that often ensured victory in battles against enemies. But one in particular they met while fighting the Plegians gave him a feeling he had never experienced before.

The fights for their cause often lead to death and heartbreaking outcomes each passing day. But no matter the pain they faced, they strived on each coming event that appeared. Goliath never questioned any strange occurrence or person. He found his own objective memory strange enough. So the appearance of future children did not cause him to stir or worry because he knew this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1:Supports and Marriages

Chapter 1: Supports and Marriages

After discovery the advantage Chrom had fighting with Sumia, Goliath and Chrom began looking at how units on the battlefield could work together to double the power in attacking and support each other. At first Goliath would often battle alongside Chrom or Frederick since his magic combined well their melee attacks. But later on in their journey Chrom began to often fight with Maribelle at his side. It seemed that they had grown closer each coming day.

One evening at camp Goliath heard a conversation between the two near Chrom's tent. Maribelle as usual was talking about something involving nobility or grace of some sort. Then Goliath snuck a little closer to eavesdrop on their banter.

Chrom was speaking as he caught a glance, "Maribelle there is something I wish to discuss." "What is it my lord." Maribelle answered immediately to the question. "As you know we have often spoken on many occasions during and out of battle," he spoke very shyly and slow. "Indeed, my lord." "And I…"he cut off suddenly. "What is it, your grace?" "I…"

"What's going on with him?" Goliath thought as he watched on.

Then Chrom suddenly grabbed the healer and smashed his lips onto hers. Goliath gasped at the sight before him. It lasted a couple seconds before Chrom let go.

"Forgive me Maribelle that was improper and rash." He quickly tried to give an excuse to the dazed girl before him. "It's quite alright" She replied after gaining her senses. "What I meant to say was…" He kneeled down in front of her, "Will you marry me, I want to be the gentleman he spends his days treating you with class and protects you from harm at all costs." He brought out a ring as he spoke. Maribelle was speechless for a while.

Chrom feared she wouldn't accept due to her silence until, "Yes." she finally spoke after finding her voice. "Really, I love you my lady." Chrom picked her up and kissed her with great force which she accepted a put her arms around his neck. As he deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Goliath was truly shocked and awed by the event that accorded. He just stared as the two continued mash their faces together in ecstasy. So he quickly crept away from the duo and went to talk to Frederick. "Maybe I should see if he wants to talk about fighting together since Chrom definitely has someone already." he thought to himself as he tried to move away from the engaged couple.

"Frederick I was wondering if you would like to…" he paused when he noticed what Frederick was doing. The sight he walked into was the knight and Sully in a loving embrace inside his tent. "Oh good evening, Goliath" the flustered knight replied. "What's going on here." a baffled Goliath said. "We're engaged." Sully announced. A dazed Goliath left the tent in return.

"Well looks like a need to find a new fighting partner." He said as he walked away


	3. Chapter 2: Loneliness and Panne

Chapter 2: Loneliness and Panne

Goliath was just exiting his tent when he once again was greeted by Chrom and Maribelle. They were sitting by the fire holding hands and talking about the usual nobility nonsense Maribelle ranted about to her spouse.

"Must be nice to be that in love" He commented as he viewed the joyous two. He then continued walking along the camp grounds to move on from his unattended spying on the newlyweds. Since many of his friends he formerly conversed with had found significant others, Goliath found himself without companionship for some time. Well except for one particular unit in their group.

Since the night when they prevented Chrom's older sister and leader of Ylisse, Emmeryn, from being assassinated by Plegians, they taguel Panne had been fighting beside the amnesic mage in the last battles they had faced. He admitted he felt comfort in his time with Panne when asked by his dear friend Virion about their relationship but stated it was merely platonic.

Finally he found the taguel practicing for the next attack with a dummy in the combat area. He watched carefully at the determination in the woman's eyes as she used her techniques on the unfortunate object and smiled as she moved.

"Panne?" This made her turn around suddenly, startled by the voice.

"Hello Goliath" She spoke timidly. "Care to join me in sparing?"

"No, not this time but possibly later." He spoke very shyly to his confusion. 'What's wrong with you, stop acting nervous.' He then spoke again after debating with himself internally.

"I wanted to speak with you on a matter." "And what would that be?" Her voice was a pleasant alto that seemed to allure him whenever they spoke during their time together on and off the battlefield. It constantly got him very excited as she told him of the stories of her native people that had long gone almost extinct.

He quickly shook away his loss of tangent and found his voice, "Virion had said the craziest thing to me the other day." His voice was obviously cracking as he released the words. 'Get a grip Goliath. This is like any other talk you have had with her before. Why is it so difficult?' He was then pulled out of his head when he noticed Panne was looking at him with a worried look and had been talking to him for a while with no reply.

"Hello Goliath, well what did he say"

"Oh sorry got lost in thought."

"So"

"Oh yes, well he was asking me if you and I were…uh"

"Were what?"

"…If we were romantically involved with each other, insane right?" He was guessing he was beat red at this point as he finished his rambling. He waited for her to agree with his claim but instead got a shocking response from the female taguel.

"Interesting for him to ask." "Yes it's very strange right?"

"Well not exactly I think" She then looked up to him smiling. His eyes widened from her unexpected reply. "Wait…what?" "It's just that you and I have been closer recently so it's possible one might perceive us as intimate."

"But you wouldn't say it was true would you?" He was shaking now as he spoke.

"I wouldn't object" She smirked up at the wide eyed tactician. "Would you?"

He's baffled state cause him to ramble, "Well no but I…well you…I just-" His ranting was cutoff as she closed the space between them and raised herself by her toes and kissed him between his jumbled words. She then placed her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him closer.

At first shocked, he gradually closed his eyes and returned the kiss. This went on for a minute but then Goliath pulled back suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Panne asked in confusion.

"Well I can't…I" She stopped him with her finger.

"It's alright." "I just feel we need to be more acquainted before we…"

"I understand" "Thank you Panne, I do feel something though."

"I know" She then pulls back and turns to leave but first pecks him on the cheek smirking as she goes.

Goliath stands there still holding his cheek, internally kicking himself, 'What's wrong with you, you know you like her so why'd you stop. It's not like there's someone else, right?'

He knew Panne understood him and was a great companion but felt something missing. He had the taste of the poorly made stew she loved the night he had cooking duties for the shepherds. Could he truly give his heart to the taguel? What was stopping him?


End file.
